


Saving You

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe gets stuck in a tree when a storm is approaching. Monty and Sibella have to devise a plan to get her down safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving You

Phoebe sat on top of the branch, looking out over the land with a smile.

  “I can’t believe I did this!” she exclaimed as she glanced down at Sibella and Monty who grinned at her.

  “Alright, you’ve had your fun. Now, come on down, we need to get going!” yelled Sibella.

Phoebe nodded, sad to leave the beautiful views, but she knew that they had to go home for dinner soon.

She started to climb down when her foot got stuck and she nearly slipped. Holding onto one branch with one of her hands, her other hand on the bark of the tree trying to get her foot unstuck.

  “Sibella, Monty, I can’t get down!” she cried as her attempts to get her foot unstuck were not successful.

Sibella and Monty exchanged glances, looking worried.

In the distance they could see that dark clouds were rolling in, the wind was picking up, and they knew that there was a storm coming.

  “How are we going to get her down?” Monty asked.

Sibella bit her lip. “I guess one of us is going to have to go up and get her.”

  “That’s too dangerous,” said Monty.

Sibella looked at him, “What other choice do we have? We have to get her down quickly.”

    “Well, you’re not going up there,” he said with firmness to his voice.

Sibella frowned.

 She crossed her arms, “And what is that supposed to mean?”

  “I’m not going to let you go up there by yourself.”

Sibella sighed in irritation.

  “Montague, I am going up there, and you’re not going to stop me.”

  “Sibella, no,” insisted Monty.

Phoebe glanced down at them, and saw that they were fighting.

  “Will you two just stop bickering and get me down!” she shouted at them.

They looked up at her and grew quiet.

  “I’m going up there, and getting her,” said Sibella decidedly.

Monty didn’t fight with her.

Sibella climbed up the tree quickly and finally reached where Phoebe was stuck. The blonde carefully got Phoebe’s foot unstuck and then helped her down the tree by telling her which branches to grab.

Monty stood on the ground, looking nervous as the storm brewed.

It started to pour just as Phoebe and Sibella finally finished climbing down the tree.

A flash of lightning then hit the tree as Monty, Sibella, and Phoebe ran away from it.

When they finally got home, they all laid together on their bed, cuddled close.

  “We are never going to try and regain our childhood ever again, agreed? That was too close for comfort,” said Monty.

The two women nodded.

  “Or we could just pick different aspects of our childhood,” said the blonde as she grabbed a pillow and hit Monty in the face with it, laughing.

Monty grinned and also grabbed a pillow, and Phoebe also armed herself with one.

The rest of the afternoon was spent having a pillow fight in their room, away from the storm, and the three of them wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
